memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tuvok
This may have been asked/addressed elsewhere, but does anyone have an explanation (other than writer/costumer error?) why Tuvok starts Voyager as a Lieutenant Commander (or so his pips proclaim in at least Caretaker, Part II, and Parallax), but is then a lieutenant? just curious -- umrguy42 03:59, 5 May 2005 (UTC) More importantly, why is it that he's called Lieutenant, when he's got the rank of Lt Commander? On TNG, Data and La Forge both were Lt Commander, but they were called Commander rather than Lieutenant. On Voyager, Tuvok held the same rank as Chakotay in at least the first season. Didn't he get demoted some time? zsingaya 07:16, 30 Jun 2005 (UTC) *If Tuvok got promoted to Lt Commander in 2374 (Revulsion), when was he demoted to Lieutenant? He was Lt Commander until at least "The Cloud", but by "Jetrel", he was Lieutenant. I don't have the videos of the episodes inbetween, so when was he demoted? zsingaya 18:54, 2 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I wonder if it could be attributed to the events in "Prime Factors", when he *stole* the technology from the Sikarians. I know he got some sort of reprimand, maybe it was turned into a demotion offscreen? If I get a chance later I'll go through my DVDs to see if I can pin point the episode the change was made. --Alan del Beccio 09:14, 8 Jul 2005 (UTC) * I don't remember what episode it was, but it seems like I remember that Tuvok's rank changed between Lt. and Lt. Com. throughout the episode(based on his pips). It was in the first season sometime. There is a section on Tuvok missing about his presence in the alternate universe on DS9 -- DD July/1/2005 he was always a lt. before being promoted to a lt. commander in like the fourth season. it was a retcon because the producers wanted lt. commander chakotay to outrank him. For the Mirror Universe Tuvok, see Tuvok (mirror). --Shran 04:11, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) *He may well have been a Lt for some time, but he wore Lt Commander pips during the first half of season 1. zsingaya 06:44, 12 Jul 2005 (UTC) true, but he was NOT a lt. commander, just as tom paris was NOT a full Lt., only a JG, even though he wore the two solid pips. Tom Paris was a Lieutenant, but got demoted because of his reckless behaviour, and Tuvok got demoted, probably because of "Prime Factors", but then got promoted again in "Revulsion". Chakotay was always higher in rank, because he was "first officer", even if he wasn't even a commissioned officer. zsingaya 07:27, 14 Jul 2005 (UTC) Inconsistencies with age If Tuvok was born in 2264, and Asil was concieved during his 11th pon farr. That means 77 years from his first. Vorik had his first pon farr in 2373, filmed when the actor was 25. Assuming Vulcans age at the same rate as humans for the first 30 or so years (I've seen no evidence to contradict this), it's logical to assume Vorik is around the same age. That would mean that Asil was born sometime around the start of TNG (2364), and would've still been a little girl by the time Voyager got stranded (and thus the oldest possible age for her kohlinar). However, Spock's kohlinar was at an older age, around 40. One could theorize that Spock never did the ritual until later in life, due to his human heritage, but it really seemed beyond the level of children. I'm seeing a webbed inconsistency here that should really be mentioned. --Zeromaru 21:29, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Assuming Vulcans age at the same rate as humans for the first 30 or so years (I've seen no evidence to contradict this) -- I haven't seen any to confirm it, either. For all we know Vorik could have been 47. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 22:32, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, he could've been. But that would make the inconsistency even larger. Tuvok was only 107 at the start of Voyager. If Asil had JUST been born (and somehow did those extreme trials), that would place 30 as the latest age for his pon farr. All I'm saying is that the ages aren't exactly logical. --Zeromaru 23:56, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :First things, don't expect any logic in Tuvok's age. There's a different one given in "Flashback", "Fury", and "Alice". Flashback gave the exact date of birth though, Fury said something like "Pretty soon you'll hit three digets" (which is wrong, he was well over a hundred already) I think it was Alice where they said the 11th pon farr thing, and then Harry said "we know he was at least 100 when he rejoined Starfleet". Illogical. I think the original character bible said he'd by about 175, so there might be clues in the first couple seasons even different from those... - AJHalliwell 00:02, 17 Sep 2005 (UTC) Tuvok's Age Alice Explicity states that insufficient information is given to reach a logical conclusion. Therefore, given the oddities of Star Trek Technobabble, the answer is illogical. Perhaps Tuvok experienced something abnormal which affected his normal age, or the ability to calculate it from the given facts. Being a typical Vulcan, he's being very tight-lipped about personal information.--Mike Nobody 00:55, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Perhaps they are sometimes references to Earth years and sometimes Vulcan years. He might have been well over 100 and still about to hit three digits in terms of his own planet. Jaf 01:08, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf *In response to the above section, how do we know he was born in 2264? I only recall a stardate being spoken in "Unimatrix Zero, Part II". According to a line in "Fury", Janeway said to Tuvok, on his birthday, "So, it's not long before you hit the big three digits, huh?". Since the episode takes place in 2376, and the fact that he is not yet 100 clearly means he was born sometime after 2277. However, the above individual is correct, if indeed, as a Vulcan he started the Academy at the age of 18, there is indeed an inconsistancy. If he was born in 2277, then he would have started the Academy in 2295 and graduated around 2299. The problem is, is that we already know from "Flashback" that he was serving aboard the Excelsior in 2290, as he was on the ships return voyage from its 3 year mission in the Beta Quadrant. Backtracking from his posting on the Excelsior, assuming it was his first posting after four years at the academy, which he attended at the age of 18, then Tuvok was born in (2290-4-18=) 2268, which I am willing to accept. Considering that in "Fury", (prior to what I quoted Janeway stating above) she had said "It took exhaustive research, sifting through teraquads of data, separating fact from rumor, but eventually I arrived at the truth" -- it is quite possible that she was simply wrong, and Tuvok was just playing along when he answered her question about hitting "the big three digits". The age related facts that play out in "Flashback" seem to be more concrete than a 15 second blurb. --Alan del Beccio 04:07, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::From the episode "Flashback": :::Janeway: "Tuvok, why doesn't your service record reflect any of this? I thought your first assignment was aboard the Wyoming." :::Tuvok: "It's a long story, Captain, but suffice it to say this was my first Starfleet career. I was 29 years old." ::Tuvok was talking about the events on the Excelsior in 2293. This is where everyone seems to get the "2264" figure from.--Tim Thomason 05:13, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, well that really contradicts Janeway in "Fury" then, as that would have made him 112. --Alan del Beccio 05:33, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I don't think there's an incosistancy, at least not one that can't be explained. The age Tuvok gave in "Flashback" was in Vulcan years, and the year Janeway gave in "Fury" was in human years. It could have been vice-versa, but I wouldn't think so. Anyways, I think that's what you pointed out above, Alan, so I don't really think there's a consistency that needs to be given a great deal of thought. Maybe... --From Andoria with Love 05:48, 23 Sep 2005 (UTC)